The Secrets Beyond ~ Book One ~ Kindle’s Mind
Kindle is Ocean’s sweet hybrid. Even though with the specific tribes she’s mixed with, at first glance it might look different than a sweetheart with a big, worrying mind. ~ The Wise Words Of Ocean, Kindle’s Friend Prologue Storm swished her tail at Whiteshadow’s pale grey scales. “Come ON. If you’re going to be mistaken for an IceWing, you have to LOOK like an IceWing, and ACT like an IceWing, and be arrogantly beautiful.” “I’m coming, Storm.” Whiteshadow replied. Storm was his best friend, his IceWing friend who was fierce and brave, and for another thing actually willing to help NightWings in their time of struggling. “I’m coming...I think.” “Whatever. Just get a move on, okay?” “Okay, Storm.” “Jeezus, whatever gets you moving.” Storm said. “Things aren’t well for the Ice Kingdom, and they’re starting to believe in cannibalism or something...” “WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Whiteshadow had a look of horror on his face. Horror. Pure horror. “Just kidding! In fact, they would probably kill you anyway for that scream..at least first circles will.” Storm thought out loud, not scared at all at the comment Whiteshadow made. “Cmon, White.” “Okay..I’m coming.” Whiteshadow said. “We need a break, though.” He laid down on a tree stump and fell asleep for the first time in a very long flight. The Secrets Begin Kindle swept her tail on the dusty floor, the river flowing behind her giant wings and a forest of pine trees facing her. “Wow. I wish Mystic and Jewel could see this, and Paradox. They’d love this place...and Harmony, even though she’s banished from the Sea Kingdom in a way.” Kindle whispered to herself in the mist of the pine trees. Honored to be in the mist of the Crystal Kingdom, where Whistleburrow Creek lay untouched and she could stare at the mist, the mysterious beauty of it. She just wished she could share this moment with her friends. “What about I tell them,” whispered her brain, “that I saw this and show them the area is secret?” “No,” she said sternly, “they mustn’t know. Dazzle would find out.” Dazzle was a RainWing who was interested in taking all the forest for herself and the RainWings that accept her leadership. “Dumb SkyWings, they would take it too..” Kindle thought. “Whatever. This is my secret place now.” Kindle said, and scurried off to a cave with scrolls where she could sleep. Black And Red Kindle frowned. “Dumb SkyWings...” “Dumb SkyWings what?” Paradox said. She was Kindle’s only NightWing friend, because Kindle was wary around NightWings besides Paradox. She hated her father, Loneliness, or now Bonekiller, anyway, and stayed with her SkyWing mother, Princess Garnet. (Totally not based off of a video game....) “Dumb SkyWings that would do anything to get me in the remains of Burn’s weirdling collection, along with Sunny and the other hybrids. Dumb SkyWings that also wanted to kill my father when he was still a good, loyal NightWing who never disobeyed Queen Nightfall OR Queen Opal. Dumb SkyWings that would take this land for themselves if they found it.” Kindle argued. “Whatever, cmon.” Paradox said. They walked on the path till the only sign of them that could be seen was a speck of red and black. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Ocean Curse) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Mystery)